


if you need someone to listen

by LilytheFlower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmares, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower
Summary: Fundy has a nightmare. Eret helps him calm down.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	if you need someone to listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another drabble to get back into writing stuff. Not my best work, but comforting nonetheless. Timeline is somewhere after the war is declared, but before Eret agrees to betray L'Manberg. 
> 
> As usual:  
> -English is not my first language, please do not hesitate to point out any mistakes in the comments if you see them;  
> -this work is not representative of real creators, I'm only writing about their characters on the Dream SMP. All the relationships portrayed are platonic. If at any point Fundy or Eret say they're uncomfortable with fics like this or fanfiction in general, this work will be removed;  
> -this work is set in the Dream SMP setting so I do not lock it up; however, please refrain from telling CCs directly about it. If you're a CC and discovered this fic for some reason, you're probably already aware of its contents, so it's your choice whether or not to read it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Fundy wakes up in the middle of the night. 

It takes him a few seconds to realize that he is in L'Manberg, in their shared bedroom. The fire he still sees so vividly starts to dissipate, and now he can just make out the silhouettes of Tommy and Tubbo in the pale moonlight, sleeping peacefully. No one is screaming, no one is crying. 

Belatedly, Fundy realizes he’s had a nightmare. 

His tail is still swishing furiously and he has to put in an effort to make it stop; he doesn't want to wake up the others, after all. His limbs are stiff, ears perked up and arms like stone. Fundy relaxes them one at a time until it feels like he can move again. When that's done, he gets up and shuffles through the room to the door as quietly as he can. Finally, he slips out of the building, praying he didn't actually wake up anyone.

The air outside is cold and refreshing. Fundy breaths in and out slowly, trying to calm down. It was just a nightmare, he'll be okay, L'Manberg will be okay –

He jumps and almost yelps when someone puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh," Eret whispers, closing the door behind them, "It's just me. My apologies, I didn't want to startle you."

"Did I wake you up?" Fundy asks with a pang of guilt. Eret is silent for a second. 

"Yeah," they finally say, sighing softly. "Only me, though, don't worry." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Eret answers quickly. "You want to talk about it?" 

Fundy turns around to finally face them. They are wearing their glasses, as usual. Fundy briefly wonders if they sleep in them, too - surely it can't be comfortable? But he respects Eret's right to have secrets and keep their eyes hidden without being asked about it constantly. As a fox hybrid, he gets questions like this all the time, and he knows how obnoxious and downright insulting they can be.

Thinking about it now makes Fundy nervous and a bit uncomfortable, so he tries to re-focus on the present. Eret is looking right back at them, head tilted to the side.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to," they start, voice still soft. "I'm just saying that if you need someone to listen right now, I'm here for you."

And well, Fundy trusts them, probably as much as he trusts Wilbur, if not more; they're his best friend, after all, and they've never been the one to judge him. It's probably his safest bet if he actually wants to talk with someone about his mental state.

" I had a nightmare," he finally says. "L'Manberg's was burning, and the fire was so close, and I could hear the others screaming... That's all I remember, but –" 

Fundy's voice breaks and he has to stop before he starts crying. 

"Can I hug you?" Eret asks. Fundy nods, and when they circle their hands around him, he hugs them back. They're a good few inches taller than him, so his face is planted into their shoulder, and they start rubbing his back soothingly when he sniffles.

"It's okay," they whisper softly. "It was just a nightmare, everything's alright now. You are here, you are safe."

"Thank you," Fundy whispers back. Slowly, he calms down, feels the panic and nervousness dissipate from his bones. Finally, he unwraps his arms from Eret, and they step back too.

"Better now?" they ask.

"Yeah," he answers and smiles at them. Eret smiles back. 

"Think you can get back to sleep now? You need it, I think, it's been a rough week."

"Not only for me, though," Fundy protests. "You need sleep as much as I do."

Eret laughs softly. "Let's go, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is liliisokay, Twitter is lilysafespace.
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, please consider leaving kudos and commenting! Even one word can make my day.


End file.
